Strategies
Border Camping: Start the game by looking for healing, a scope, and a BMG or AWM (By Preference) Now go to the border and inch along with it, avoiding all people, only attacking if completely necessary. Now you wait for the final 1v1 and snipe the person. This strategy is great for beginners, but only works for beginners if you get almost full gear. However, an expert can win the game with any set of gear. Follow these steps, and hopefully you will win your first game! (some experts do use this strategy, but it is mostly for beginners who need as much gear as possible to stand a chance against others) Snowballing: Start by getting a usable weapon (Once again By Preference), at least 1 healing item, and 15 armor (you may get way more or way less gear than the suggested gear, but this strategy can lead to victory with almost any set of gear and some skill, unlike Border Camping, which requires good luck with gear. Now you can fight as many people as possible around the middle of the square and gain as much gear as possible. This strategy only works well on large servers (20-50 Players) (This strategy is best for people who don't usually take much damage during battles) This strategy is super unstable and you can screw it up any time, but can win the game! Hybrid of Snowballing and Border Camping Start by getting a sizeable amount of gear (usually takes 0.5 - 1.5 minutes, sometimes this never happens and you end up Snowballing) after you have gear (good weapon (By Preference), 2 healing items, 15-30 armor, and at least a 2x scope, preferably 4x or 8x, extra gear never hurts, you can always get more than this, but this is the suggested amount) After getting this gear, go around the map without any direction, killing and looting anyone you see. Hopefully, this will win you the game! The Sniper: Start the game by trying to find a long distance, high damage gun like the AWM, BMG, Dragunov, or QBZ95, or if that fails, any gun in general (remember, not having a gun makes you a huge target, regardless of skin). The second item of importance is a scope, and the level of scope (along with user skill/preference) will determine which gun will suit the round the best. It is recommended to have at least a 4x scope, because a 2x scope's range limitation negates many of the advantages offered by snipers. However, for a 2x scope, the QBZ95 is the best choice, offering (relatively) fast fire rate, high damage (18) and a longer range than assault weapons or SMGs. For 4x and above, the AWM offers a good balance of high DPS (45) and round capacity, along with having the second longest range in the game. The BMG is recommended if the play zone is narrowing onto an open field, as its super long range and high damage (62) means it has the capability of rapidly dispatching enemies with 2 or 3 shots. The Dragunov is a good choice in closer quarters ie. city blocks for its higher ammo capacity, but the relatively low damage (25) coupled with its low rate of fire makes it not an ideal choice for a sniper unless no better guns can be found. A red dot sight is helpful for aiming at long ranges and seeing what you can and can't shoot through. With the sniper, your number one weakness is assault weapons, as their range and fire speed means that any misstep can spell disaster, as your gun will not be able to produce nearly as much damage per second as something like a UMP45 or M16A4, so steer clear of people carrying those guns or try to eliminate them from long range. Remember that snipers are great for long distance engagements, but are horrible to aim at short range. If the map closes, consider picking up a sub machine-gun or assault rifle, because unless you can get enough shots off on your opponent(s) before they're able to hit you, then having a low fire rate weapon can be a huge detriment.